


50 First Dates

by Mertronus



Category: 50 First Dates (2004), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 First Dates Fusion, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, HPRomione Discord's ROMioneCOM Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: Muggle AU based on the movie 50 First Dates (2004)...Ron Weasley skirts his way out of relationships expertly...until he meets the very lovely, but very forgetful, Hermione Granger.  What happens when he has to make her fall in love with him every single day?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 64
Kudos: 23
Collections: RomioneCom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun! What happens when 50 First Dates meets Harry Potter? We'll find out!
> 
> Shout out to the HPRomione Discord...y'all are awesomesauce.
> 
> Oh, and of course, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own 50 First Dates. :D

Around the world, young women are talking about their recent trip to the continent of Australia. Ask a random, single (though not necessarily) young lady in America, England, France, Germany, you name it, "How was Australia?" and they have a lot to say about it...

"It was AMAZING."

"I met this guy..."

"It was the best week of my life."

"Just a little vacation love."

"I got my groove back girl!"

"He was the sweetest."

"Most adorable red hair..."

"...and the cutest freckles."

"Freckles everywhere....literally."

"He took me all over..."

"We went snorkeling..."

"...surfing..."

"...looking for kangaroos..."

"We got so drunk - "

" and he gave me the BEST back rub."

"He held me close and we slow danced-"

"-in the rain."

"I mean...it wasn't just the sex..."

"...but he porked me good!"

"And then...it just ended so weird."

"I asked him for his number and he said...he's married..."

"...gay!"

"...leaving to be a monk!"

"...doesn't have a phone!"

"...is a wizard from England who can only be with a witch!"

"...well...he didn't SAY anything, he just...ran."

"I know it was just a vacation fling..."

"but I will never forget my week..."

"...with Ronald Weasley."

"Ron Weasley"

"Ronald B. Weasley."

"Roonil Wazlib."

"Ron...I don't even know his last name..."

"Ronald Weasley..."

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" the pretty buxom blonde stood in front of the small cafe and huffed. "You should have told me before that you're a," she had the sense to lower her voice, "undercover detective."

The tall, freckly red-head standing before her leaned forward and gave his sweet lopsided grin. "I couldn't tell you that could I? Not until I knew I could trust you." His clear blue eyes looked at her through his golden eyelashes before they looked around nervously...as if he were looking for someone...or an escape.

"Oh...I guess. Well...can I call you when I get back to America?" She reached for his hand which he promptly stuck deep in his pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

"I mean, you can...but I'll already be in-" he shut his mouth quickly and glanced around again. "Blimey, I almost gave away my next location, didn't I?"

The blonde tilted her head and pouted. "Well, can you call me?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think that would be wise, Hazel."

"Lavender," she said shortly.

"I know..." he looked around, leaned in again conspiratorially and whispered, "I changed your name to a different color...for your protection of course."

"Yes...of course." She regarded him like she wasn't sure.

"Well...I er...I think we should be going our own ways now...again, for your protection."

"Oh...okay. Well," she leaned in slowly, expecting a kiss, "goodb-"

"GOT IT!" He jumped back and yelled into his wrist, "I'M MOVING OUT!" With that he ran into the street and jumped onto the back of a moving moped, leaving a flustered Lavender in the dust of the vehicle.

"What in the-" the driver of the moped yelled, ready to pull over.

"Keep going!" Ron yelled. "I'll give you twenty bucks!"

The man shrugged and hit the pedal.

* * *

It was a few days later that Ron was in his office turned studio under the Dolphin exhibit at Ocean Park Aquarium on the West Coast of Australia. The aquarium was situated in Shark Bay, perfect for shark feeding excursions...

Or apparently just swimming with the beasts, as his brother Charlie made a point of doing quite frequently.

Which is how Charlie ended up on Ron's exam table, while his four boys watched Ron stitch up his wound on his side.

"Oi! Easy there!" Charlie yelled. "I'm your brother not one of your ruddy walruses!"

"Yeah, well I'm a vet not a human doctor at the hospital...where you should be!" Ron admonished.

"Eh, they're sick of me. Tossed me out last time and told me not to bother coming back unless one of them bit off a whole limb...OW!!!"

Charlie nearly jumped off the table and stumbled. His sons all laughed and Pig, one of the penguins who Ron raised from a tiny egg, squawked loudly...though it sounded oddly like an actual laugh.

"See mates?" Ron said, speaking to his nephews, "Listen to your Uncle Ron...don't swim naked with sharks." He turned to his brother and tossed him one of the beers he had just pulled from the icebox. "Next time they'll bite off something that won't be necessarily a limb."

"Aw, sharks are harmless," Ron rolled his eyes at Charlie's incessant love for the ocean's most dangerous. "They only bite if you go for their bits." They stepped away from the kids who had started to watch the dolphins dancing through the window that looked right into the dolphins pool. "Speaking of bits...how's the pink-haired nympho from London?"

Ron chuckled. "Tonks," he said with a grin. "Darndest thing...wouldn't tell me her first name." He thought for a moment then shrugged. "Anyway I dropped her off at the airport this morning."

"Yeah, but I need details bro...Did you get the tits and bits?"

"Charlie," Ron groaned. "For the last time, I'm not talking about this with you!"

"Daddy," called little Fred. "What's a nympho?" His twin brother George giggled.

"Uh..." Charlie started. "State bird of London. Bill, Percy, get your brothers out of here. Barmy arse kids."

"Charlie...you are the state git of Australia," Ron laughed as the boys ran out of the office to no doubt drive the rest of the aquarium staff barmy.

"Well, just be careful bro," Charlie continued after a long swig of his beer. "One day one of these birds are going to want to uproot their lives to stay here with you."

"What are you on about?"

"I mean it! It could happen! It'll bugger up your boat trip plans with the humping humpbacks. You'll be stuck here - humping the same ole' ugly humpback every damn night."

Ron started to retort when Luna Lovegood came flying into the open office door. "Ronald! Ronald come quickly!" the eccentric blonde called in her panicked yet still somehow wispy voice. "It's Crookshanks!!!"

When Ron ran into the Walrus exhibit area behind Luna, he found Crookshanks, the biggest walrus and only male of the small herd that took up residence at the aquarium, laying on his side. He was squirming and grunting as if in pain.

Pig came running around the corner with loud squawks.

"No Pig! Go back, you shouldn't see this!" Ron called. He turned to Luna. "Quick, check the temperature of the pool!" As Ron tended to Crookshanks, Luna dove into the pool. "NOOOO!" Ron bellowed after her. "The thermometer!" He added, "you loony nitwit," softly under his breathe.

"Come on, come over here," he told Luna once she was finally out of the pool. "Listen, here's what I need you to do...stand right here by Crookshanks mouth, I'm going to have to get his lungs working again manually, but I need you to tell me when he's breathing again!"

"Okay, Ronald," she stooped low and put her face right in front of the massive walruses' mouth.

Ron pushed down hard on Crookshanks flank. "Nothing!" Luna shouted. "Nothing Ronald!"

"Okay okay! One more time or we'll have to intubate!" Ron jumped up and pushed down on Crookshanks flank once more.

The walrus twitched, let out a loud burp, and vomit erupted from his mouth...covering Luna from head to toe.

Ron stood in shock as Crookshanks rolled onto his stomach. They both stared at Luna.

"This," she started in her normal, less-panicked, sing-songy voice, "is why I do this. To save these poor animals." She smiled blissfully through the sick covering her face.

Ron grimaced. "Maybe you should uh...go get yourself washed up, eh Luna? In fact just take the rest of the day...I think you'll need it."

When she walked clear out of the exhibit area, Ron let out a bellowing laugh.

"Yeah!!! Crookshanks you're bloody brilliant!" He high-fived the walrus who was bobbing and grunting excitedly. "I only told you to burp! Vomit? That was brilliant!" Ron danced like his walrus buddy as Pig, who had come running to watch the show after all, joined them. "That's what she gets! Bet she won't eat my bacon sandwich again!!!"

* * *

_"Captains log, November 5th. I'm taking The Scabber around Dirk Hartog Island to the other side of Steep Point. This is definitely the longest she's been at sea so far. Getting her around and back in one piece will mean she'll be ready for us to head off with the next migrating Humpbacks as they head down to Antarctica. There I'll get a firsthand look at their-"_

Suddenly a wind came through so strong that it snapped the mast in half. It folded and when it swung past Ron he ducked, but the mast took the boat's wheel and sent it out to sea. The boom swung around and Ron, who was just straightening up, dove down onto the deck and lay there watching it swing wildly.

"Bloody fucking hell," Ron mumbled.

Once he tied down the boom and swaying mast, he dropped anchor and left his rig out at sea, taking his small rescue boat to shore. While he waited for the coast guard to show up with the tow, he stepped into the tiny diner just on the shore...The Leaky.

 _The Leaky what?_ Ron thought as he entered the diner. 

Locals to the area filled the dining room. The food smelled decent - really good actually - and the coffee seemed to be flowing in abundance. Ron took a seat at the bar as a waitress came up to him holding a carafe of coffee in her hand. She was tall and had her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her face seemed stern, but as she approached, a small smile appeared on her lips. 

"What can I get you dear?" she asked. Ron noticed her name-tag said "Minnie".

"Oh, uh...just some coffee please."

"No breakfast?"

"Coffee's my breakfast," Ron shrugged. "Had a peanut butter cup earlier anyway.

Minnie tsk'd. "A peanut butter cup is not breakfast. And neither is coffee. I'll get you some spam and eggs." She walked away just as a very large man stepped out of the kitchen. "Spam and eggs for ginger over there Hagrid!"

"Sure thing Minnie," he answered. Ron looked up at him and took in his wild, unkempt hair and beard...both under hair nets. "Hey," he said to Ron in a low rumbling grunt, "like peanut butter cups do ya?" Ron nodded. "Want me ter throw some in yer spam and eggs?" He grinned like doing just that would be the highlight of his day.

"Er...no, that's okay."

Hagrid shrugged his wide shoulders. "A'righ then." He walked away chuckling and shaking his head. "Peanut butter cups..." Ron heard him mumble.

Ron looked down at the paper he had grabbed on his way in and began to browse for any interesting news. Suddenly, a bright light danced across his face.

He looked up to see that the sun was beaming off the knife of a girl sitting at a table near the window. Ron took a good look at the girl and his breath hitched.

Brown bushy hair framed her face and fell all around her shoulders and a light splattering of freckles could be seen across her pert, little bronzed nose. Nothing like the freckles that graced every inch - every inch - of Ron's body. They suited her, as did her hair. She had a calm, collected nature about her, but her hair seemed to tell a different story. A wilder one.

She wore a pink t-shirt, white skirt and sandals, and was reading while playing absentmindedly with the knife. Minnie interrupted her as she walked up and placed a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Hey Minnie, you colored your hair! I like it."

"Thank you Hermione."

 _Hermione_.

As Minnie walked away to another table, Hermione started to furiously cut her waffles into long triangles. Ron rested his chin on his fist and watched, intrigued, as she began to stand the long triangular pieces against one another. She was constructing....a waffle teepee.

Ron continued to stare as Hermione continued to build. After a moment an older bloke with long white hair and a straggly appearance wandered into Ron's line of vision, sweeping crumbs off the floor in front of the bar. He looked up and noticed Ron looking. He looked behind him at Hermione, then back at Ron.

"You lookin' at me or the girl? Cause I tell ya, if yer lookin' at me I don't like it one bit."

Ron glanced at his name tag. 'Argus'. "Settle down, Argie. No one's looking at you." Argus rolled his eyes and walked on. "Barmy ole' nutter," Ron muttered, then fixed his eyes back on Hermione.

* * *

"She's a local," Ron was telling Luna later as he held a doppler to a young female sea lion's belly. "Definitely a local. I would have approached her, but I wasn't in the right state to, you know? But blimey was she cute."

"I thought you only fancy the foreign ladies Ronald?" Luna asked, holding the screen up so Ron could see the ultrasound clearly. 

"I mean...well, yeah," he answered distractedly, trying to get a clear picture of the pup they suspected was in there. "Usually that's my rule...so I don't get locked down and such...freeze that, right there!" Luna clicked the screen as Ron removed the doppler. "Looking good mum, congrats!" He patted the sea lion back into the pool.

"You know," Luna said wistfully as they collected their equipment to leave the sea lion exhibit area, "I think you're afraid of commitment Ronald." She gazed at him in thought. "Did your high school sweetheart get hammered? Then allowed herself to let the wrestling team hammer her?"

Ron laughed at the way the most non-innocent things left her mouth, but with her voice and tone sounded so innocent nonetheless.

"Close, but no...college sweetheart, Romilda. And it was an academic advisor. Not a wrestling team."

"Ah, fancied the older blokes, then."

"No, again...the older birds. Good ole toad-faced Dolores, we all called her."

"Hm...I do hope you drowned the slut."

"Whoa! Luna!" Ron stopped and looked at her surprised. He never heard her talk about others that way.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "My hormones are going absolutely insane due to a recent lack of," she paused and leaned in to whisper, "sexual affections."

"Ooh," Ron said, uncomfortable. "I see."

"Listen," she said in a low conspiratorial tone, "here's your chance. I'm going to go into your office, and become naked..."

Behind Ron a sea lion let out a bellowing groan.

"What happens next is your call, Ronald." She smiled and skipped off.

Ron stared after her in shock for a moment then finally caught himself. "No, Luna. Don't...ugh," he walked away and decided to just not go back to his office for at least an hour.

* * *

The next morning found Ron back at the Leaky. When he entered he immediately spotted Hermione, back at her same table. He noticed that she was wearing the same pink shirt and white skirt as yesterday, but today sported sneakers. _Must be some sort of uniform_ , he shrugged.

He took a seat at the booth next to hers, sitting so that he was facing her. Today she was building a waffle house. _What is with her and waffle architecture?_ he thought with a laugh. _Barmy, she is._ He sat for a moment, playing with his hands, looking for an in to speak with her.

"Peanut Butter Cup!" a loud voice boomed from beside him. Ron looked up to see Hagrid. "Yer came back!"

"Hey Beard Net, yeah needed more of those spam and eggs."

"Comin righ' up!" He turned and called, "Mernin' there 'Ermione!" as he passed her table.

"Morning Hagrid," she nearly sang with a beaming smile on her face.

 _Good...she's in a sunny mode._ Ron smiled. 

Her smile faltered, however, as she seemed to struggle with her waffle house. She couldn't get the door she cut out to stay put. Ron saw his chance. He grabbed a toothpick from his table and stood. 

"Here," he said softly, "why don't you try this?" He stuck the toothpick into her house and through the door, then made a creaking noise as he open and shut it.

Hermione stared for a moment, then made an impressed face. "I wish I thought of that," mused.

"Oh, don't be hard on yourself. You're too close...sometimes you just need an outsiders perspective."

She nodded. "Right...a fresh eye to solve the problem."

"Exactly."

"I'm Hermione," she held out her hand.

Pleased, Ron took it. "Ron...Ron Weasley." Their hands dropped. "Well, it looks good...I'll just uh," he gestured back towards his table.

"Are you alone?" she asked. When he shrugged and nodded she said, "You can join me...i-if you want, I mean."

"I'd love to!" As Ron took his seat, he didn't miss the cold, disapproving look Minnie shot him.

"So, are you a builder or something?" she asked.

"Oh uh no...my expertise is fish actually."

"That explains the smell!"

Ron blushed. His ears, especially turned a deep red. "Sorry, I thought I got the fishy smell off...was feeding my walrus this morning." He started to pull his hands from the table.

"No, no," she grabbed his hands before they were able to retreat. "I love the smell!" Ron looked at her questioningly. "My dad's a fisherman. Goes out a lot with my brother Harry - my adopted brother - and I look forward to the smell when they return. It's oddly comforting."

"Well then my hands are at your sniffing disposal," he laughed holding them up for her.

"Mmmm!" she hummed as she took a long whiff. "So fishy!" They both laughed now.

They talked long after their breakfast was finished. At one point she asked about the sea animals he cares for. She wanted to know what they were known for.

"What about the walruses?" she asked. "Their tusks?"

"Uh...well yes, but also uh...their uh..." he blushed again and smiled, "their manhoods, really." 

"Oh," she said thinking. Then, "Oh!" She covered her mouth as she giggled and blushed. Ron smiled at the sight.

"Yeah," he continued, "second biggest of all the mammals."

She leaned in to ask quietly, "what's the first?"

Ron leaned in too. "Beard Net over there," he quipped, pointing to Hagrid who had just chopped the head clean off a fish in the kitchen. They erupted in giggles.

"I like your laugh," he said.

"I live you making me laugh," she answered. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a moment.

A curt clearing of the throat interrupted them. "If you're both quite finished with breakfast, I'd like to get the tables turned for lunch," Minnie said shortly. She turned with a huff and walked away.

Ron didn't take much time to consider what had Minnie's knickers in a twist (and didn't quite fancy considering Minnie's knickers at all), he was too busy chatting with Hermione as they walked out to their cars. Talking with her was so easy. Things just flowed from his mouth and he actually enjoyed spending time with her. It also helped that she was beautiful in her own right, but Ron could tell that she didn't know just how beautiful - which only added to the appeal of her.

"I have to go," Hermione said finally. "It's my dad's birthday today. He's waiting on me to go pick a pineapple. It's a tradition, we do it every year."

"That's nice," Ron smiled. "Have a good time!"

"Thanks!" She started to turn towards her car but then stopped. "Breakfast tomorrow? Same time? I teach an art class at 11, but that'll still give us a couple hours."

"Oh man," Ron groaned, "I'd really love to but I'm supposed to meet this girl here for breakfast tomorrow to help her with her waffle skyscraper."

Hermione's face had fallen at first, but then she grinned when she realized he was saying yes _and_ taking a mickey. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Definitely." Not sure what else to do, they both stuck out their hands to shake.

"It was nice meeting you," she said. Then she brought his fingers up to her nose. "One more for the road," she took a sniff and they laughed.

There was a van separating their cars. When Ron stepped around it to his truck, he leaned against it and smiled widely. *What in the world?* He never felt like this after spending time with a girl. Not even the best shag ever! 

Feeling elated he started to do the little celebration dance he frequently did with Crookshanks and Pig. As he turned, the van pulled away and there was Hermione - also dancing. They froze as their eyes went wide and locked.

"Oh! Erm..." Ron sputtered as he reached back for the door. "A-a bee...there was a bee."

"Right," she smiled as she slid blushing into her bright yellow Volkswagen Thing. "Okay," she laughed. "See you!"

Ron waved and jumped in his truck. _Bloody Hell..._

Outside the Leaky, Argus was leaning against the door frame watching the parking lot. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as the two drove off. "Look at those shitheads."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the perfect day for a few rounds of golf, so that's where Ron, Charlie and Ron's nephews found themselves later that afternoon.

Well, Ron was playing golf...he's not sure what his big brother was doing.

"That was the stupidest looking swing," Ron was saying as Charlie got frustrated and picked up his ball. "Oi! No throwing you nutter!"

The boys all laughed hysterically as their father illegally and aggressively hurled his ball towards hole nine...and still missed.

"Yeah?" Charlie called to his laughing boys, "let's see you hyenas do any better!"

At that, all four boys lined up their golf balls, aimed, swung in unison, and hit all four balls successfully to the green surrounding hole nine. 

"Are you kids good at everything?" Charlie walked away from them shaking his head sourly. "Anyway lil bro," he said to Ron, "I met this sweet looking blonde tax attorney today and told her that you were the bloke who could show her a good time." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and waved it in Ron's face. "Want her number?"

"Charlie," Ron groaned. "I told you about pimping tourists for me!"

"Oh, come off it Ronnie. I need this! I live vicariously through you...my sex life is so boring! Give her the South Aussie Tossy like a bossy, eh?"

"I am not talking to you about it!" Ron hissed.

"Come on bro, I need it! Then I can imagine I did it and live happily for another week!" He followed Ron over to the clubs.

"I'm staying in, sorry," Ron said just as Bill started yelling at his father.

"Dad!"

"Not now," Charlie called and turned back to Ron. "May-"

"But dad! Your stitches are bleeding!"

Charlie looked down at his side. "Ugh bugger! Hey Ronnie, think you can stitch me back up tonight when I get in from surfing?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ron mumbled as he stooped to line up his shot. He looked up when he heard Dave, the usually quiet and thus somewhat invisible caddy, spoke up.

"Do you think you should go surfing with a wound like that, mate? You'll definitely attract the sharks."

Charlie waved him off. "Meh, I'm not worried; sharks are peaceful really."

"Really," Dave looked at Ron confused then back at Charlie. "Didn't know that." He eyed the wound as Charlie poked at it tentatively. "How'd you get that anyway? Looks like a bad one."

"Oh, shark bit me," Charlie answered nonchalantly.

Ron shook his head and returned to focusing on his next shot. Once he was satisfied with his alignment and how hard he should hit the ball based on the distance, he gave the ball a hearty whack. It made it to the green, rolled right passed hole nine, and kept going - over the cliff and down the sand dunes to the beach below. "Bollocks," he mumbled and head off for his ball.

He grunted and complained under his breathe as he climbed down the dunes to the beach and began to look for his ball. He was looking around when he heard the most beautiful, almost angelic voice.

"Looking for this?"

Ron looked up to see...

"Hermione?" he breathed out as his lips turned up into a dazed grin.

She was a vision in a pale pink strapless dress and a large white lily perched in her hair just behind her ear. Her wild curls blew softly in the gentle breeze as she walked slowly - seductively even - towards Ron. Her pretty little feet leaving perfect footprints behind her in the sand.

"What-what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Same thing you are silly, looking for my ball."

Ron made a questioning look for a moment then smiled down at her as she reached him. "Wow, this is barmy. I've been thinking about you all day. Looking forward to breakfast tomorrow."

She put her hands on his chest. "I know!" She pushed on him lightly. "I could just eat you up Ronald Weasley."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she sighed as she continued to push on him. He stumbled but remained upright. "Tomorrow, and the next day," he stumbled again and this time went down in the sand with her on top of him. 

"Whoa!"

"...and the next day," she continued as she lowered her head. He closed his eyes and she kissed him sweetly then pulled away.

"Oh Hermione," he said softly, his eyes still closed. "That feels so good, Hermione." He giggled. "No, no don't do that! My nipples are too sensitive, stop!"

He heard someone who sounded a lot like his nephew Percy clear his throat. Then the distinct giggles of Fred and George along with the retching noises of Bill. Ron opened his eyes. Charlie, the boys, and Dave the caddy were standing over him looking amused and concerned...though more amused than concerned Ron noted.

"Wh-what happened?" Ron asked sitting up slowly. 

"Ball bounced off the golf cart," Charlie said chuckling. "caught you right in the head and knocked you clean out. It was bloody hilarious!" They all doubled over in laughter. Except Ron, of course, who was standing and scowling at all of them.

"Who's Her-my-nee?" Fred asked.

"And what was she doing to your nipples?" said George. Ron fake lunged at them and they ran off laughing and screaming.

"I can't get in with a lcoal," Ron said to Charlie. "And I'm not going back to the barmy diner!"

Charlie ignored him, taking more interest in his head. "Wow, that's one gnarly goose egg, bro." He poked at it, not so tenderly.

"Ouch! Will you stop!"

* * *

That night found Ron sitting at a fine restaurant in town across from a sexy blonde...tax attorney? Whatever that was.

"You're so lucky you're a cliff diver here in Australia," she crooned as she batted her eyes at him flirtatiously. "My job is so boring. I never get to do anything wild." She swirled her tongue around her straw while staring into his eyes. "I'd love to do something, especially WILD tonight." She held his gaze as she began to drink, then closed her eyes and raised her hand above her head as she continued to suck the entire blue contents of her fish bowl. Once finished, she raised her other hand and let out a "whoo!", ruffling her hair.

"Wow," Ron chuckled. "Impressive." He turned to the scrawny, pimply waiter who was nearby. "Hey Stan, another fish bowl over here please?" 

Stan shook his head with a knowing smirk. "Right away!" He called.

Ron turned his gaze back to the giggling blonde across from him. "I think I'm getting drunk," she simpered. "Are you?"

"Getting there," he said with a grin as he took a sip. *Yeah, I'm getting there alright...not.*

"So," she said teasingly sliding a finger up his toned arm, tickling his ginger hairs, "what are you thinking?"

Ron paled slightly. "What am I thinking?" She nodded.

What _was_ he thinking? The truth? He was thinking about Hermione. He was thinking about her wild brown hair and how golden streaks appeared when the sun hit it the right way. He was thinking about her smooth, sun-kissed skin and how he longed to know how soft the rest of her skin was, having only touched her small hands. He was thinking about her lips when she smiled, and how puffy the bottom lip got whenever she had been chewing on it shyly. He was thinking about her laugh and how the very sound made his heart beat faster than he ever felt it. He was thinking about her eyes and how they sparkled when she ...well, when she did just about anything. He was thinking about how he promised to meet her for breakfast the following day, and how disappointed she would be when he didn't show. And how disappointed HE would be.

He couldn't do this.

"You know what? Actually...no. I'm not drunk. And neither are you." The blonde looked at him confused. "There's no alcohol in these drinks." She looked at her empty fish bowl in surprise. "I've used this strategy loads...so lovely foreigners like you will lower your inhibitions but still stay up all night to shag me guilt-free." His ears burned red and he looked away.

"Wow," was all she could say. 

"M'sorry," he mumbled. "I'm also not a cliff diver. Don't even particularly like heights, honestly." 

After a long silence, he dared a look at her. She was watching him thoughtfully, then smiled. "Well, since it IS my last night in Australia, can I play deaf and pretend I didn't hear you so we can still shag?"

Ron chuckled and stood. "No, I'm sorry." He pulled out his wallet and lay a few bills on the table, enough to cover their bill plus a tip for Stan. "I really can't." He sent her an apologetic smile, and left.

* * *

Ron ran into the Leaky bright and early the next morning, using a newspaper to shield himself from the pouring rain. Before he could even glance around the diner to look for a head of curly hair, Minnie was approaching his with a very stern look on her already stern face.

"Good day," she quipped shortly.

"Yeah, good morning, Minnie."

"No, no. Not good day as in hello, good day as in farewell! We are closed today. Away with you now!"

Ron looked around, confused. "Wha-what are you on about?"

Hagrid's large head peaked out of the kitchen just then with a shout of "order up!" 

"You sit right here and do not move," Minnie wagged a finger in his face and Ron was suddenly reminded heavily of his mum. "We need to talk!" She turned on her heels to go and grab the order for her customer.

Hagrid's head re-emerged. "Hey beard net!" Ron called jovially.

"Peanut Butter Cup!" Hagrid called back in greeting. Well, at least someone was fairly happy to see him.

The bell above the door chimed, and Ron turned to see Hermione bustling briskly into the diner. She was in her usual pink shirt and white skirt, but with boots today likely due to the rainfall. She walked right passed him and headed straight to her regular booth.

 _She must not have seen me,_ Ron thought as he stood up and moved towards her.

"Hi," he called with a huge grin on his face. It was so good to see her.

She looked up shortly. "Hi," her eyes returned to her paper.

"My fingers are extra fishy today," he said as he slid into the booth. "If you want a good whiff."

She stared at him, wide-eyed then narrowed them. "Excuse me?"

"I was petting my walrus all morning and thinking about ...you..." Ron trailed off, confused by her not-so-friendly reaction to him. 

Hermione squirmed in her seat as if uncomfortable, and glanced around before looking back at him with a hard expression on her face. Ron's smile completely dropped now. "Alright you crude, perverted prat, you need to leave."

"What? I-I was only joking," he started. "Cause of what you said yesterday."

"Yesterday? I've never met you!" She stood and backed away. "Hagrid! I need help!"

Ron stood too just as Hagrid came out of the kitchen holding a knife bigger than Ron's head. "Righ' you are 'Ermione!" He glowered at Ron who gulped. _This isn't right,_ Ron thought as he backed into the table. _This isn't right at all!_ Ron was sure he was about to die at the hands of a giant-sized nutter in a beard net and yet had no idea why. This time he ACTUALLY didn't do anything!

Minnie, thankfully, suddenly appeared and stepped in front of the large man. "Hagrid, for Pete's sake, put that down! I will handle this." She gently guided Hagrid back to the kitchens and Hermione back into her seat. Then she turned to Ron. "You! Come with me."

Ron followed her out but not before looking back at Hermione's face. It was riddled with disgust and even fear, but was completely lacking...recognition.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron hissed to Minnie. "I feel like I stepped into the bloody Twilight Zone! Why is she acting so barmy?"

Minnie sighed and her face softened significantly. She almost looked...maternal. Or like an advisor of some sorts. Someone he could trust and even rely on. 

"Listen," she started softly, "Hermione isn't like other girls. She's...different. Special."

Ron nodded. "Yes, which is why I came back to see her again...exactly why."

Minnie shook her head. "I mean aside from that. You see, more than a year ago, she was in a car accident with her father. A really really bad one. It was his birthday and they head up the western shore for a pineapple. It's sort of a tradition of theirs." She smiled and had a fond look in her eye.

"Yeah...she mentioned that yesterday. That yesterday was his birthday. So...the accident happened a year ago yesterday? Is her dad alright? Is that why-"

Minnie shook her head again and shushed him. "Let me explain. The car, it spun off the road and hit a tree - hard - on Hermione's side. Her father is fine, walked away with a few scratches and a couple broken ribs...but Hermione suffered a very serious head injury. She lost her ability to hold short-term memories."

Ron gave himself a moment to digest what Minnie was saying. "So she...she can't remember anything?"

"Oh, believe me, she can remember her life...in great detail I might add. Her long-term memory is perfect, that's a different part of the brain. She can recall everything up until the night before her accident. It's new memories she cannot retain. Once she goes to sleep each night, all of the memories from that day are gone...her slate wipes clean. She wakes up the next morning to do it all over again, having no memory of anything she'd done the previous day."

Ron scratched his head. "Blimey, this sounds like one of my barmy tales I use to get girls to stop calling me. She's not doing that to me is she?"

"I wish I could say that was all," Minnie sighed. "But that is the truth...she does not remember meeting you yesterday."

"So yesterday wasn't her father's birthday?" Ron had to admit he was really having a hard time wrapping her mind around this all.

"No it was not...but every day to her is her father's birthday. She wakes up every day thinking it's October 13th. She comes here for breakfast first thing, because that was her routine on Sundays. Last October 13th was a Sunday. She has no idea it's over a year later."

"But-but how?" Ron sputtered. "I've seen her reading newspapers?"

"Her father printed out hundreds of papers from the day of her accident. He puts it on their porch every night." Minnie turned and Ron followed her gaze as she watched Hermione reading her paper and shewing on her bottom lip. "Hermione does the same thing every single day."

* * *

Hermione pulled into her family's small home near the water and walked happily inside. "Hey dad! Happy Birthday," she said as she found him in the kitchen and kissed him sweetly. Her smile dropped when she noticed what was in his hands. "When...did you get a pineapple?"

Marlin Granger shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Ms. Rosmerta at the farmer's market gave it to me. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Hermione smiled, though a bit sadly. "Well, I think she fancies you daddy. But promise me we'll go get a pineapple for Thanksgiving!"

"I promise honey." He kissed her forehead. "I do have another idea though," he placed the pineapple on the counter and turned back to his daughter. "Follow me."

A few minutes later, Marlin stood outside his workshop doors. "I painted my workshop today...white. But now it's too white." He opened the double doors wide. "Blindingly...I could use some color in here."

Hermione smiled excitedly. "Really daddy?"

"Paint me something nice for my birthday sweetheart." She hugged him then looked around the room. "Hey," she turned back to him. "You should watch the Giants game while I work!" She turned back to her plain canvas.

"Good idea," Marlin said as he gazed at his daughter. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Marlin walked into the kitchen to find Harry sitting on the counter beside the stove, doing bicep curls with his favorite dumbbell, which he had even named. "Oh...yeah...isolate...that's it Hedwig...work that bicep." With each curl he exhaled another word of encouragement...to himself.

"What's for dinner tonight Harry?"

Harry leaned over the stove to lift the pot, not missing a curl. "Spaghetti, Pop."

"Great...just don't sweat in the sauce."

"Sorry, Pop."

Marlin reached up on a high shelf and pulled out a VHS tape. He held it up to Harry and winced.

Harry nodded and rolled his eyes. "Woo!" he said with absolutely no excitement in his voice. "Go Giants."

A while later, Marlin was playing solitaire while Harry pushed through his daily one-thousand sit ups.

"Seven-hundred and five...seven-hundred and six...seven-hundred and-"

"Hi guys!" Hermione called as she came in the door. Harry scrambled into his seat as Marlin hurried to switch on the television. The VCR was already running with the recorded football match playing.

"How's painting going, sweetie?"

"You'll see," she said as she plopped on the couch beside her father. "What's the score?"

"Giants are down by one," Marlin answered, doing his best not to sound bored.

"Maybe they'll win for your birthday, dad!" She turned to Harry, a competitive look in her eye. "Bet you McMillan passes to Thomas who scores a goal."

Harry smirked. "I bet Thomas passes to McLaggen, Finnegan steals but McLaggen steals it back and _he_ scores."

From behind Hermione, Marlin glowered at Harry.

"Loser does the dishes," Harry added.

"You're on." Hermione turned back to the game just as the announcer started giving the next play-by-play.

"And Goyle throws in from the side straight to Thomas, who passes to McLaggen, but here comes Finnegan who steals! Ooohh McLaggen isn't having that, he steals it back! He's heading down the field, he kicks, Creevey lunges to protect his goal but misses GOOOOOAAAAAL!!!"

Hermione looked at Harry, impressed. "Wow, Harry you're good!" She stood up and patted his back. "You should be a coach or something!" She went into the kitchen.

Harry grinned but his face fell as a shoe hit him in the side of his head.

"You're a bloody moron." Marlin growled at him.

After they ate dinner, sang happy birthday to Marlin, cut the pineapple cake, and Marlin opened his gift of a "new" movie from Hermione - which they watched at Hermione's insistence - she kissed them both good night and head off to bed.

Harry and Marlin looked at one another and nodded, ready to execute their nightly routine with the ease of the well-oiled machine they had become.

Marlin re-wrapped his carefully unwrapped gift and tucked it back in it's "hiding spot" for Hermione to pull out tomorrow. He head to his closet and grabbed a newspaper from the stack of hundreds that were housed there, then set to work on the laundry - washing her pink shirt with her white skirt to follow. (He made the mistake of washing them together one time...that was a disaster that he quickly learned from.)

Meanwhile, Harry grabbed another pineapple from the locked deep freezer where loads more were stored, he cleaned the kitchen and removed the evidence of the day's cake. Finally he head upstairs to the bathroom and expertly refilled just the right amount of shampoo, conditioner and body wash in her bottles - taking care to fill the right ones this time. He shuddered when he recalled the time he accidentally put the body wash in the conditioner and the outcome of her hair that was already bushy even with the amount of conditioner she used.

On the way out of the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Removing his shirt swiftly, he flexed and began to pop his pecs. "Hey Ginny, how you doin'?" He crooned into the mirror, throwing his most seductive look his own way. "Yeah? Well, a lots changed since school."

As a last step for the night, Harry and Marlin entered Marlin's workshop in painters overalls. Marlin smiled and gazed at his daughter's work, then pulled out his camera to take pictures. He had loads, but they were all different and all just as amazing. 

Once he was done, he placed the white paint in the middle of the two of them, and they got to work covering up today's masterpiece - making a clean, white canvas for Hermione to work on tomorrow.

* * *

"And that's what happens every single day and night for her," Ron said to Charlie as he gathered up the rope to stow under the deck. They were on his boat making a few necessary repairs.

"How long 'til her memory is back?" Charlie asked.

"That's the thing," Ron answered with a sigh. "Apparently the doctor says probably never."

"So let me get this right," Charlie perched on the captains seat and watched Ron work. "You're telling me...what I'm hearing is....she's perfect for you!"

"What?"

"Think about it bro! You can hang with her all day, shag her all night, and then leave while she's asleep with no risk of attachment and no guilt, 'cause she won't even remember in the morning!"

"Take advantage of her because her boat leaves the dock each night?" Ron asked in astonishment,

"Yeah!!!"

"No!" Ron frowned. "That's bloody wrong."

"Aw, no it's not. Meet her, shag her, leave...no commitment, no one gets hurt. She wakes up the next day, and is none the wiser!"

Ron looked at Charlie in amazement. "How daft can you be? She has brain damage!"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Okay...yes. This is true. But, at least this way, you get the connection you honestly have not had in years, but when it's time for you to go on your boat trip...you vanish! Like magic!"

"Tons of experience with magic have you? Well unlike you, I'm no wizard. Now get down below and do what I asked you to yeah? You came to help!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Charlie started towards the back of the boat as Ron put his hands on his hips and looked over his vessel.

_Captain's log, November 7th. The Scabber is fully recovered from her mishap, and it won't be long now until she's ready to -_

There was a crash and a yell from Charlie. Ron looked to see that Charlie had fallen through the deck, his upper half above deck, and his lower out of sight below.

"I think my stitches opened up again bro."

* * *

Ron stood just outside the door of the Leaky and peered in. He could see Hermione sitting at her usual booth, when Hagrid walked near the door. Ron poked his head in. "Hey Beard Net."

"Peanut Butter Cup! What're yer doin' 'ere?"

"Just wanted to say hi to Hermione. I promise I'll behave!"

Hagrid narrowed his eyes at Ron and pointed the large knife he was holding towards him. _Why was he always holding a bloody knife?...Oh God...bloody..._ "What did Minnie say?"

Ron sulked. "That if I talk to Hermione you'll cook me up for Mystery Meat Monday."

"Welp, she's in charge. Not that it matters none. 'Ermione pro'bly don't want to chat with you no way."

"Uh...what you mean by that?"

"I mean," Hagrid leaned into Ron. "she doesn't come here to have breakfast and meet strange men."

Ron smiled. "I'm not a strange man. I'm Ron Weasley." He puffed out his chest.

Hagrid let out a barking laugh. "Who?!"

"Who?? Ronald B. Weasley that's who. And I bet you twenty bucks I can get her to have breakfast with me again!"

Hagrid grinned now. "You're on."

Ron was walking towards a bar stool when Minnie approached Hermione's table to refill her coffee. "How are you dear?"

"Great Minnie, thanks! Love the new hair color by the way!"

"Why thank you," Minnie said. She turned, a smile on her face that vanished the moment she saw Ron standing in front of her.

Ron put his hands up. "You can trust me," he said softly. "Hagrid and I have an understanding." Minnie said nothing, she simply fixed her mouth in a tight line and smacked a menu in his arms.

Ron slid onto a bar stool near Hermione's table and watched her conspicuously over his shoulder. She had built a waffle house again, and was having difficulties with the door. _Score_ he thought. He turned back to the kitchen and spotted Hagrid peeking his head out. Ron smiled as he grabbed a toothpick and held it up.

He stood up and walked over to Hermione's table. "Hey, here...try this," he said softly as he stuck the toothpick into the waffle house. He open and shut the new door with a creaky sound and beamed at her. "Voila!"

"Oh," she started, a blank look on her face, "I suppose it's okay to touch someone else's food with your grubby hands where you're from?" She shot him an angry glare.

Ron's face fell. "N-no! Not...not particularly." He looked at her glare and backed away. "I'll just leave you to it then." He turned and caught sight of Hagrid grinning as he went towards the door. 

Argus blocked Ron's way just long enough to utter, "Well that was entertainingly pathetic."

"Yeah, go fly off on your broom," Ron mumbled angrily, then he looked back at Hagrid and called "double or nothing tomorrow" and head out the door.

The next day Ron returned, and he had a plan. He attempted to appeal to Hermione's passion for art by drawing his best picture on a napkin then trying to talk to her about it. She simply looked at him blankly, then began to ramble on in a different language. _Yeah, an entire sodding language she remembers,_ he thought bitterly as he left...but not before catching the sight of Minnie shaking in laughter and Hagrid doing a dance to a made up song about forty dollars. Argus was at the door snickering. "Can I have that?" he said pointing to the napkin, "So I can wipe my arse?"

Ron came back the following day determined, and decided to go with a different approach. So, he sat at the bar right next to Hermione's booth...and began to sob loudly.

Argus walk past Hermione's table watching as she asked, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Finally realized what a stupid prat he is I reckon," he mumbled as he walked on shaking his head.

Intrigued, and slightly concerned, Minnie and Hagrid watched as Ron continued to sob into his menu. Finally, Hermione approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked gingerly.

Ron turned away from her and choked out, "M'fine."

Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but was still concerned. "Well...can I help somehow?"

"No, no...I just...I can't...." Ron wailed, "I can't read!" 

Minnie slapped a hand to her head and groaned while Hagrid shook with laughter. "He has _got_ to be joking!"

Hermione went to take the menu but Ron pulled away. "I can do it," he said pouting. "I can...I'll just...I'll get the p-puh-pooooon...puh-nee-"

"Pan," Hermione said gently.

"Pan-na-cuh-c-cah-"

"Oh for goodness...pancakes!" Minnie said exasperated.

"Pancakes!" Ron slammed the menu down and sobbed into his arms.

"What a bloody tosser," Hagrid grumbled.

"Hey," Hermione called over his loud sobs, her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Come and sit with me. We'll have breakfast and I'll teach you a couple of words, yeah?"

Ron's sobbing ceased immediately. "Okay," he sniffed. As he followed her to her table he sent a grin back at a gobsmacked Hagrid.

"Okay so I comes before E," Ron was saying a while later, "except after C?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione nodded.

"And C is the one that looks like a half-moon?"

"Yes! Very good!"

"Well, I have a very good teacher," he grinned. "You're good at this, truly."

"That's good to know," she laughed, "seeing as how I am a teacher. Art teacher at a high school."

"Bet all the boys have a crush on you...I would." Hermione bit her lip and blushed.

As they laughed and talked, Minnie whacked Hagrid with a menu in her hand. "If Hermione gets hurt, I'm cooking _you_ for Mystery Meat Monday!" Hagrid gulped.

Ron and Hermione were walking out to the cars a while later, both still laughing and smiling with each other.

"This was nice," Hermione said. 

"It was." Ron opened her car door for her.

She thanked him as she got in, then looked up at him expectantly. "Okay...well..."

Suddenly, Ron had a flashback to his dream when he was knocked out by the golf ball.

_"And the next day, and the next day, and the next day..."_

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Erm...Okay then, I'll uh, see you around." He smiled and started to walk away.

"What?" Hermione said. "That's it?"

Ron spun around. "What?"

"All that fake 'I can't read' rubbish and flirting and you don't even ask me out or for my number???"

"I-I...I really can't read! Not....much, anyway."

"Oh shut it!" Hermione started her car. "That was the most ridiculous...but I figured, hey, if the guy wants to go through all this trouble then maybe he's worth a chat! But then I get stiffed!" She put the car in gear and started to pull out calling "Thanks for nothing!" as she drove away.

"No, no wait!" Ron called. "Oh bloody hell. Let me explain will you?!" With a loud grunt Ron jumped in his truck to go after her. That voice in his head was telling him she wouldn't remember tomorrow, but he still felt horrible leaving things this way.

Minnie and Hagrid watched them both drive off. "Are you happy now?!" Minnie screamed at Hagrid before pulling out her phone. "Marlin, hi it's Minerva. We have a situation...."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron pulled his truck into the long, dirt driveway of a small, cozy-looking home just on the edge of the water. He parked hastily behind Hermione's car and hopped out, running up to the front door ready to bang on it until Hermione came to the door.

Before he even reached the door, however, a shorter man with dark brown hair and an angry face opened it.

"Oh...uh...hello, sir...I'm Ron-"

"I know exactly who you are," he growled as he stepped through the door and grabbed Ron roughly. He pulled him away from the house. "We need to have a word."

"Mr. Granger, is it?" Ron asked.

"Yes," he hissed. 

"Listen," Ron said when they finally stopped walking, "I don't want to bother you, I just really need to apologize to-"

"No you don't," Mr. Granger said. But before he could say more, a young man about Ron's age came running out of the house. His messy black hair hung across his forehead and he pushed his glasses forcefully up his nose as he reached them.

"This the guy?" he asked his dad, sizing Ron up and down, rage and fury written all over his face.

Mr. Granger nodded at his son but turned back to Ron. "The only thing that needs to be said right now, is that I need _you_ to stay away from my daughter."

"Okay...I-I just...I hurt her feelings and it shouldn't end like this."

"Then maybe it'll end like this!" The younger of the two - Hermione's brother Harry, Ron had realized - lunged at Ron but Ron was too quick. In one swift movement Harry wound up on his back with Ron kneeling on his chest as he continued to struggle.

"Will you relax?!" Ron yelled.

Harry, who had been yelling a bunch of obscenities, stopped abruptly. "Alright! Alright!" Ron stood, then gave him his hand to help him up, but Harry simply smacked it away. Ron shrugged. "Look, _mate_ , we work way too bloody hard to protect Hermione for you to just stroll in and bugger it all up."

"I know what you both do," Ron said with a sigh. "And believe me, I respect it."

Mr. Granger stepped to Ron and glared up at him, his height obviously not intimidating him at all. "Then if you know what the situation is then you know that no way to have a normal relationship with her because she won't even remember your name the next morning. And if you're okay with that, then I'm _not_ okay with _you_."

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand, I promise."

Harry scoffed. "Don't you get it? With Hermione all it CAN be is a one-night stand!

"Just stay your arse away form the Leaky," Mr. Granger said in a low, threatening voice. "Hermione's already been through enough."

Ron put his hands up in surrender. "Okay....M'sorry." With nothing left he could say, Ron turned and head back to his car.

Harry rubbed his back. "I had him you know," he mumbled to his dad as they head into the house. "At least...I would have if he wasn't so bleeding tall."

"I know son."

* * *

Ron stood by the side of the road that ran along the coast between the Leaky and the Granger household beside his truck. He put his hood up as Pig squawked from the front seat.

"What?" he said to the penguin peaking out at him. "Look, I promised that I wouldn't go to the Leaky." Ron looked around dramatically. "Do you see the Leaky? No. Thus, I am not breaking my promise." Pig actually puffed out a breath...likely in aggravation.

A car could be heard approaching and Ron looked to see that it was in fact Hermione. He pulled out his jumper cables and gave a small wave that wasn't necessary as she was already slowing down.

"Sorry to bother you...I'm a bit stranded," Ron said putting on his best hopeful face.

"On, no. Car problems?"

Ron nodded. "Don't think you could give me a quick jump do you?"

They made small talk after Hermione lined up her car to his truck and he started to set up the cables.

"Real kind of you to stop like that," Ron was saying as he attached the cables to her car, then moved to his.

"OF course," she started. "I-"

Ron had attached the final cable to his battery and immediately let out a loud cry and began to convulse...he was being electrocuted! Hermione screamed just as loudly but stopped when his stopped and she realized he was smiling.

"You really fell for that!" he said laughing as he pointed at her, but stopped when he noticed the sad look on her face.

"My grandfather electrocuted himself," she sniffed, "while he was giving someone a jump...and died."

Ron's heart plummeted to his toes. "Oh...oh no...oh I'm so sorry I-"

"And you really fell for _that_!" She laughed loudly and pointed at him.

Ron could only smile and nod. "Alright Ms. Comedian, alright. Even now, yeah?" They had a good laugh and lingered by the side of the road talking for a good while until she had to go.

The next day Ron set up a road delay in the rain, thanks to cones and signs from the parking team at the aquarium - they owed him a favor. When Hermione pulled up he explained that it would be a few minutes. He asked where she was coming from and could tell she was only making polite small talk about her waffle breakfast until...

"My favorite thing ever is to make waffle houses," Ron said smiling wistfully.

Hermione's face light up and softened at the same time if that was at all possible. And Ron thought that for her - it was. He was never so happy standing in the rain, his boots sinking in the mud, as he was that day talking to Hermione.

The following day he employed Pig. Who could resist a cute little penguin in a flashy button down shirt? "She'll stop and pet you," he told Pig. "Just be your cute self and she's ours for a bit."

Ron saw Hermione coming and smiled until he realized she wasn't slowing down. In fact, her car was coming, but he couldn't see her! He panicked as Hermione's car drove passed them with Pig in the middle of the road - as she had chosen that very moment to lean over and grab her CD that had fallen.

Pigwidgeon, thankfully, was completely unharmed. Just shaken up and not as responsive to any more of Ron's schemes.

So, the day after that, Ron brought Charlie along. As they saw Hermione's car approaching, Ron instructed Charlie to make it convincing...so Charlie threw Ron to the ground and began to pummel him.

"Ow!" Ron called. "Help me!"

"No one's going to help you!" Charlie yelled back as he swung and kicked. "Give me your wallet!"

"Wait, not so hard," Ron said softer. "Ease up a bit...HELP!!!" Ron's cry was a bit more convincing that time.

"Think you can shag my sister behind the shark exhibit and not pay!"

"What are you - relax bro!...HEEEEEEELP!"

And help did come. To Ron's relief, and then horror, Hermione hopped out of her car and ran up to Charlie...swinging a metal bat at him.

"Hey! Get out of here your jerk!" She yelled as she connected each and every swing with his side, back and...head.

"Oh...uh oh," Ron said as he stood up and Charlie started running away yelling at her.

Hermione stopped and turned to Ron. "Are you okay?" He nodded, wide-eyed. "Okay good...Stay right there." Before Ron could say a word, she ran off waving her bat after Charlie screaming "Here I come arsehole!!!!"

Ron watched in horror as Charlie tripped and Hermione caught up to him, still swinging.

"Wait!" he called. "Wait...he's...That's enough!"

"NOPE!" she yelled back. "NOT ENOUGH!"

Finally, Hermione jogged back to Ron as a screaming Charlie staggered off. "That was....you've got quite a swing," was all Ron could say as he silently prayed Charlie's stitches didn't reopen again.

"Played softball for ten years," Hermione grinned. "You sure you're okay?"

Ron laughed and nodded but then heard Charlie off in the distance. "BARMY ARSE BLOODY-"

"YOU WANT SOME MORE!?" Hermione screamed after him.

"Okay, okay," Ron said laughing. "He's...he's gone. We're good." Hermione smiled up at him.

A new day found Ron tied up in the back of his pick up, patiently awaiting his rescue. Unfortunately, he realized that the car approaching was not Hermione so he sat up and opened his paper.

"Don't worry," he called without looking up. "Nothing's wrong...just a theatre program."

"Theatre program my firm arse cheeks," came a low growl. Ron looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, to see him and Mr. Granger glaring back at him.

"Oh...bloody hell."

Mr. Granger cleared his throat and looked him over disapprovingly. "When you're done playing damsel-in-distress with my little girl, come by the house for a chat."

"Right," Ron said as he drove off. "Yup...sure thing." He sighed and fell back into his truck with a thud.

A couple of hours later, Ron took a deep breath as he walked slowly up to the Granger home. He found Mr. Granger and Harry outside tending to a small boat. Mr. Granger stopped immediately as Ron approached them. He nodded ad Harry who dropped the bundle of ropes in his hand, and turned back to Ron. "Let me show you something."

Ron followed them and couldn't help but feel apprehensive. He was going over his defensive measures in his head when they stopped outside what looked like a garage, and Mr. Granger gestured for Ron to look in,

Ron opened the door slowly, then smiled. There was Hermione, painting her father's workshop as Ron she did each day. Except she was singing at the top of her lungs.

**_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_ **   
**_In the morning when the day is new?_ **

Mr. Granger motioned for him to close the door and walk with them.

"I noticed something," he started. "The last few days it dawned on me that...she only sings on the days that she met you."

"Always that song?" Ron asked, and Mr. Granger nodded...sadly.

Harry cleared his throat and ruffled his hair. "It's uh...that's mum and dad's song." He smiled. "Back when mum was alive, whenever dad and I used to go out fishing, she would make dad take the Beach Boys album with us. Every single time."

Mr. Granger nodded. "She knew that uh..." he laughed softly and Ron noticed he looked a bit misty eyed. "Hermione knew that if I listened to it, I'd miss their mum and hurry home."

They stood in silence for a moment then Ron shuffled his feet. "I've got to admit, this sweet side to the both of you is kind of unnerving." Harry rolled his eyes but all three of them chuckled mirthlessly.

Ron noticed Harry and Mr. Granger exchange a look before Harry spoke up. "What's in it for you Ron?"

"What?"

"What do you get out of this?" Mr. Granger asked.

Ron blew out a breath. "I uh...I don't really know." There was another silence as Hermione sang a part of the song louder and her voice filtered out of the workshop.

_**I wish that every kiss was neeeeeeeeeeeh-ver ending!** _

Ron laughed. "But wouldn't you want to do whatever you could to spend just an hour a day with that?"

Harry winced. "Maybe if she sang a bit better." His dad nudged him and shook his head.

"Mr. Granger-" Ron started.

"Marlin."

"Marlin....What happens later?" Ron was met with a questioning look. "I mean...what happens when she wakes up and aged ten years? When she has gray hairs she didn't have yesterday or her clothes don't fit exactly the same?"

Marlin ran hi hand through his hair and let out a puff of air. "Ron...I think about that every single night."

* * *

Ron strolled into the Leaky the next morning and despite Minnie's surprised glare, he strode right up to Hermione's table. He had no elaborate plan today - he just put on his best smile (easy to do once Hermione came into view).

"Hi-hi there. I uh...I noticed that we're both dining alone this morning and thought maybe it would be a nice change if I joined you and we dined together? Maybe build a waffle neighborhood to go with your house?"

Hermione smiled up at his but said, "That's terribly sweet but I have a boyfriend."

Ron nodded. "The boyfriend bit huh? That usually work for you?"

"What?" she said affronted. "It's the truth!"

"What's his name then?" Ron challenged.

"Uuuuh-Rupert," she answered.

Ron scoffed. "Grint?"

"No! ...Radcliffe."

"Right," Ron sighed, ready to continue this argument just to get another few minutes out of her when-

"No! No no no!" Hermione was jumping up and grabbing her bag.

"Alright, M'sorry I'll-"

"No the cop is writing me a ticket!" She called as she ran out of the diner.

Ron looked at Minnie horrified. "Go!" she shouted and was right on his heels.

"No, no, no," Hermione was yelling at the officer. "The tags don't expire for seven months!"

"They expired this passed May, darling," he answered completely nonplussed.

"Don't you darling me!" Hermione cried. "And they expire _next_ May!" The officer handed Hermione the ticket. "I'm not paying this!"

"Listen, officer, maybe I could have a word-" Ron tried, but the officer cut him off abruptly.

"You folks have a nice day." He walked back to his patrol car.

"You don't even have your days right," Hermione called after him, reading her ticket which Minnie was just reaching for. "It's October!" She grabbed a passing man's newspaper before Ron could stop her and held it up as she looked at it. "OC-TOH...ber?" Minnie and Ron grimaced as Hermione stared at the paper, then at the ticket. She dropped both and ran to the newspaper dispenser by the door and took them all out frantically, before pushing everyone out of the way and running to her car. 

Ron looked at Minnie, unsure of what to do. "Go," Minnie said. "Go."

At the Grangers, Marlin jumped into action when a frazzled and confused Hermione showed up. He explained about the accident, how much time had passed, and the lengths that him and Harry went through each day to protect her from the truth. Hermione ran the entire length of the deck sobbing, and Marlin followed, Ron and Harry right behind him.

Ron stood by as Marlin showed her the scrapbook from the accident. It held photos of the car, newspaper clippings, and even photos of her in the hospital and her injuries.

"H-how long was I in the hospital?" she whispered.

"Three months," Marlin answered.

Hermione examined the photo showing her bandage, and she raised a hand to the side of her head. She worked her fingers deep into her curls and gasped. "I-I feel it."

After a few more moments of silence, Hermione stood up suddenly. "I need to speak to this doctor. I need to hear it for myself."

Marlin sighed. "Sweetheart, you have. So many times."

"I have?" she asked. Her eyes fell to the floor.

"I'll go with her," Ron spoke up. "I uh...I need to hear it for myself too." He looked at Marlin, who nodded back in understanding. 

"Let's go," Marlin said softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the hospital started fairly quiet. Ron sat in the back seat with Hermione while she silently poured over the scrapbook holding all the information about her accident and condition. Ron didn't speak, figuring she could use a bit of space for the moment. Marlin was driving and Harry was in the front - they were both quiet as well.

Hermione broke the silence with a sigh. "Here Harry," she said passing the book to the front. "Take this...I can't look at it anymore."

"It'll be alright 'Mione," Ron said softly.

"Don't call me Mione...you hardly know me."

"Actually sweetheart," Marlin spoke up from the front, "you're uh...well you're sort of dating him."

Hermione looked at Ron wide-eyed and he gave her a tiny grin and shrug. "Sorry if I'm too tall or something." She gave him the tiniest smile and shook her head before turning back to her dad.

"Wha-what else have I missed since the accident? What's happened to my students?"

"Ms. Patil took over your class," Marlin answered.

"Wait...Padma or Parvarti?"

Harry laughed. "Padma of course...you know Parvarti is no good with a paint brush."

Hermione nodded then thought. "Did Neville marry Hannah?" Harry and Marlin both nodded. "Harry, did you beat that Dudley kid in the match?"

Ron perked up at this interested in the answer. He heard Harry was involved in a few boxing matches in the area...but rumor had it he wasn't all that great. 

Harry winced. "He uh...sucker punched me. Real cheap shot." 

Ron nodded, "of course," he agreed. He noticed Marlin roll his eyes and shake his head. Ron chuckled...he figured Harry's really less of a fighter than he let's on. _M_ _ore of a lover that one_ , he thought.

Hermione leaned in to Ron and caught him off guard when she asked softly, "Do we have sex?"

Ron, ever the witty one, had a slick reply on his tongue, but noticed Harry and Marlin turned their heads for the answer. "No," he said loud enough for them to hear. "No...we don't." Marlin and Harry turned back to the front so Ron added under his breath with a wink, "we want to though." Marlin and Harry heard him and looked back at him with scowls. Ron wondered if they had bionic hearing. He threw his hands up. "I'm joking! I'm joking!"

Hermione let a tiny smile slip, but then got serious again. She looked at each of the men in the car with her. "So...you all just lie to me every day?"

No one knew what to say in response, least of all Ron. The rest of the ride was quiet.

A while later, they pulled into the parking lot of "St. Mungo's Hospital for Maladies and Injuries". Ron followed them in through the double doors but hung back a bit and took in the atrium. There were two men behind the welcome desk, and Marlin simply waved at them and proceeded to the elevator. He knew where he was going.

"Hey Hermione!" called the shorter man in a gruff voice. He was an older gentleman with long black hair pulled back in what Ron figured was supposed to be a neat ponytail. His face was hard like a criminal's but brightened when he smiled to show he was likely anything but.

Hermione walked passed him and just stared, then stood close to her dad.

"Remus," the man said to his partner, "what's with Hermione?"

The taller man looked to be around the same age, but with shorter and lighter hair, and a few scars across his face. "Sirius," he said with a roll of his eyes. "She doesn't remember you...remember?"

Sirius looked thoughtfully at Hermione. "Oh yeah....right." Ron laughed to himself as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

They stepped off on the fourth floor, and Ron read the sign: "Janus Thickey Ward for Permanent Brain Damage and Memory Loss". He winced at the word permanent.

* * *

They stood in Dr. Albus Dumbledore's office staring at scans of Hermione's brain. Ron tried to look as if he understood what was in front of him but he honestly had no idea. Thankfully, Dr. Dumbledore began to explain.

"Looking at your scans from immediately after the accident," he pointed to the first set, "from your last visit," he indicated the middle set, "and today," the final set, "I'm sorry to say there has been no improvement. Your temporal lobe was sadly severely damaged in the accident that day, and the scar tissue that developed as a result is what is preventing you from turning your daily short term memories into long term memories while you sleep." He turned to Hermione, a look of forlorn across his face - even visible under the long white beard he was sporting. His pale blue eyes met Hermione's over his half-moon glasses. "I'm afraid, Ms. Granger, that your condition is permanent. It never gets easier saying this to you, but I know you need to hear it nonetheless."

"Oh," she breathed out softly. Ron took her hand and squeezed it. He was happy that she didn't pull away from him.

"Yes," Dumbledore continued. "It's a condition we've come to refer as Lockhart Syndrome."

"Who's Lockhart?" Ron asked.

"Oh, quite a brilliant psychologist," Dumbledore waved his hand toward a signed photo of a blonde man with a flashy smile up on his wall. Ron heard Hermione's breath hitch and looked over at her in time to see her blush and look away. "Unfortunately it's taking him several years to get his findings published...he keeps having to start from scratch you see."

Ron stifled a chuckle. Hermione sucked in a breath. "Oh," she said gazing back at the photo, "that's so sad!"

"Really? He does it for you?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione swatted his hand away now. "Oh, honestly." She turned to take a seat beside her father.

"Hey, Dumbledore," Harry suddenly spoke up. "I have a uh...a question. For a mate...He keeps getting these wet dreams - like every night. He knows he's a bit old but they won't stop. I don't know what to tell him."

"I'm not sure what to tell you either Harry," he answered calmly. Ron looked out the window to suppress his laughter and heard Marlin groan. "Perhaps you want to find yourself a respectable young lady willing to engage in some consensual...sport if you will. That should do it for you."

Ron could barely control himself and seriously wondered how in the world Dr. Dumbledore kept a straight face the entire time. 

Harry answered, "Yeah...I'll uh...I'll tell him you said that."

"You do that Harry. Anyway, Hermione," he turned back to her now, "I do not want you to be disheartened by this news. It's unnerving, I understand, but it could very well be worse."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked and raised her eyes to the kind older man. "How so?"

"Let's take a walk. I want you to meet Ten Second Sybil."

Dumbledore took them through the 'Brain Injury Lounge' where numerous patients were playing games, doing art or talking...or just sitting and gazing at the stark, white walls. Almost every one of them had bandages of some sort across their heads and many, Ron noticed, sported looks of possibly permanent confusion. Ron wondered if this would be Hermione's life. He couldn't help but think that she deserved so much more.

"I would like you all to meet, Sybil Trelawney," Dumbledore said. Ron looked to see him standing beside a woman with light, wavy hair. She was wearing rather eccentric clothing, and large thick glasses that greatly amplified her eyes giving her the appearance of a startled owl.

"Hello," she said in an airy tone. "I'm Sybil." She reached out a shaky hand to shake each of theirs in turn.

"Hermione."

"I'm Ron."

"Hi...Harry."

"Marlin, nice to meet you."

Sybil gazed at Hermione dreamily. "Oh, my dear. Your aura is so dreadfully sad today. Have you read your tea?"

Hermione looked confused but went with it. "I actually haven't had any tea today but it has been a rather long-"

Sybil blinked and put her hand out. "Hello, I'm Sybil." She shook each hand again.

"Uh...Hermione."

"Ron," he said his name slower than could be expected for a three-letter name.

"Harry..."

"Marlin."

"Ms. Trelawney lost a portion of her brain in a cliff accident," Dumbledore explained. "She was doing her daily high-rise sunrise meditation and dozed off, falling off the cliff where she was perched quite precariously. She survived miraculously, but her mind resets every ten seconds."

"I...I fell off a cliff?! Oh my, that's dreadful!" Sybil clutched for pearls that Ron noticed were not on her neck.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it in about three seconds," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Get over it," she shrieked scandalized. "Who could possibly get over-" she blinked again behind her large spectacles and Ron could literally see the moment her mind 'reset' itself. She looked at them and smiled, her hand shooting out. "Hello, I'm Sybil."

"Hermione," she sighed.

"Ron."

"Harry."

"M-Marlin."

"Hey Sybil," Ron said, "want to hear a secret?" He leaned in to whisper in Sybil's ear.

"Oh! Oh my dear," Sybil said when she leaned back. She blinked wildly at Harry. "But...you seem far too old to be experiencing nocturnal emissions!" She reached for Harry's hand but he pulled away, red from embarrassment and likely anger at Ron. "You should really let me read your dream oracle and see why..." She blinked the 'reset' blink as Ron started to call it in his mind, and smiled soothingly. "Hello, I'm Sybil." This time Harry didn't take her hand as he was too busy glowering at Ron.

They stopped for dinner on the way home, and by the time they pulled into the Granger home it was dark. 

Hermione sighed as she got out of the car. "It's been a really long day," she said. "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning," she called to Harry and Marlin.

"Night sweetheart."

"Good night sis."

She stopped and turned to Ron who was standing by the steps. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, definitely," he answered softly. "Today was really rough for you. Get some rest, yeah?"

"Okay. Good night." She started into the house then stopped and turned back to Ron. "Hey um...thank you. For being so sweet today." Ron nodded. "I don't want you to strike out with me tomorrow," they both chuckled at the implication, "so um...I'm always a sucker for lilies."

"Lilies..." Ron repeated. Hermione nodded. "Thanks for the tip." She smiled and went inside.

"Hey there loverboy," Marlin called out. Ron jumped realizing only then that he'd been staring at the door Hermione had long since disappeared behind. 

"Y-yeah...yes, sir?"

"No need to rush off...you're one of us now...or so it seems. Come have a beer with us."

The three of them sat by the dock with a cooler of cold beers talking for a bit.

"So what are your plans for that boat of yours?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm heading out with the humpback whales to observe their migration to Antarctica . To track their mating cycles."

Harry made a face. "Sooo...you're going to be following a bunch of humping humpbacks?" Ron rolled his eyes but nodded. "For how long?"

"Their full migration is one year. So about that long."

"Bet you won't miss this chaos," Harry joked taking a drink.

Ron looked at his half-empty bottle in his hand and thought. "Maybe it doesn't have to be chaos," he mused.

"What do you mean?" Marlin asked.

"Well...I mean think about it. When Hermione learns the truth, she doesn't seem as upset about the accident as she is the fact that she's being lied to every day."

Marlin looked thoughtful at this but Harry wasn't quite convinced. "What makes you a expert on my sister all of a sudden?" he snarled.

"I'm no expert but I'm just thinking...there has to be a better way than 'sorry you caught on to our lies today but here's a picture of your bashed in head." Ron felt lousy referring to Hermione's issue in that way but was honestly getting a bit frustrated by the situation. He didn't realize how much he would begin to care for her and of course this all made it so much harder to just...be with her.

"You want a bashed in head?" Harry asked loudly, jumping up from his seat. Ron started and stood himself, trying to figure out what he said to set the overprotective brother off.

Marlin grunted. "You doing the bashing?"

"No," Harry said much calmer. "I thought you were."

"Sit down," Marlin growled. "You too Ron."

"No, I should head off anyway." He tossed his now empty bottle into the bin and nodded to them. "Sweet dreams....Erm, not too sweet though Harry," he said as he turned. He called back with a wave, "save the sheets!"

"Ha bloody ha!" Harry said scowling.

* * *

Ron returned bright and early the next day to the Granger house and pulled in behind Hermione's car just as she was skipping out of the house to begin her daily routine and head to the Leaky.

"I have a delivery for Hermione Granger," Ron said as he hopped out of his truck.

"Oh, for me?" Her eyes widened as the beautiful bouquet of lilies was presented to her, though she unsurprisingly showed no sign of recognition to the man in front of her. "Oooohhhh," she breathed, "these are lovely! Who are they from?" She looked through the bouquet for a card.

"That is a secret...secret admirer actually. And he wants you to have this too." Ron handed her a VHS tape just as Marlin came out of the house.

"Who's your friend Hermione?" he smiled to Ron in greeting then looked expectantly at his daughter who has spun around to face him.

"Oh, I don't know. We just met, but look! I have an admirer!"

"Wow, these are nice. What's that?" Marlin motioned to the tape in her hands.

"A video tape," she answered. 

Marlin eyed Ron suspiciously. "Of...what?"

"Not sure...let's go find out! Maybe I'll find out who my admirer is!" She started for the steps to head inside but turned back and threw her arms around her dad. "Happy Birthday daddy!!!" She kissed his cheek then ran inside.

Marlin immediately rounded on Ron. "What are you up to Weasley?"

"I'm just trying to remember how old you are...200? 250? Well no you have to be getting close to 400 by now, yeah?"

"Alright Mr. Comedian, just answer the bloody question. What are you up to?" he asked again.

Ron shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "I just...Thought we ought to give this a go. If it goes south, we'll do damage control then it's back to normal tomorrow. Just...give this a shot. Trust me?"

Marlin regarded him cautiously but looked thoughtful. He grunted then head into the house, Ron right behind him.

They entered the living room at the same time as a curious Harry; Hermione was just pointing the remote to the TV and hitting 'play'. The sound of The Beach Boys song "Wouldn't It Be Nice" filled the room as words and pictures flashed across the screen and filled Hermione in on a few major events she missed over the last year. Then, the words explained why she missed these events as the upbeat song faded into a softer, slower ballad: the accident, her injury, her condition...Hermione watched in horror as she was explained in mere moments how much she truly missed. Tears streamed down her face but she remained quiet and kept her eyes on the screen. Ron, Marlin and Harry all held their breathe. Ron gazed solely at Hermione, studying her reaction. Marlin and Harry's eyes popped back and forth between Hermione's reaction, and this video they never watched before.

The song faded out and Ron's smiling face appeared on the screen sitting at their favorite booth at the diner.

"Hi Hermione, I'm Ron...Ron Weasley. You call me Ronald when you're really hacked off at me, but typically it's just Ron. We uh..we met right here at the Leaky and I...I like you....a lot. Most days you like me too - but I'll admit there are some days you barely give me a chance. I don't blame you...I wouldn't either. But I just come back the next day and try again because honestly? You're so worth the occasional heartache."

Hermione laughed and glanced over at Ron who's ears turned red at her gaze. She turned her attention back to the Ron on the screen.

"I wish I was making all of this up, and I'm sure you do too...but Mione - I call you Mione sometimes. Believe me, you love it. The thing is Mione, there are so many people that love you so much - your dad, Harry, your friends here at the Leaky...they-WE work so hard each day to make sure you have a good and happy day, even if you won't remember it tomorrow. I'm sure your dad and brother are standing behind you right now, so before you talk to them, there's a couple people here who have a message for you."

The screen cut to Minnie sitting at the bar. She was holding a picture to her chest. "Your mum was my best friend. I promised to look after you when we lost her. Hermione, life is so unpredictable, and sometimes not very fair. But oh are we lucky to still have you." She paused and glanced off screen then leaned in a tad as if she had a secret. Hermione found herself leaning in towards the TV too. "Listen...I wasn't sure about this Mr. Weasley at first...but...well...he's made it hard for me to _not_ take a liking to him. And I do so enjoy watching you fall for his antics each day. He's a good one." Minnie winked and Hermione laughed. 

Soon, Hagrid's bearded face filled the screen. " 'Ello 'Ermione! My you've missed a whole lot. Rubeus Hagrid, Prime Minister of Australia here!" Hermione gasped but then laughed when the camera zoomed out to show Hagrid in his kitchen, his knife in one hand and a side of beef in the other. "Aw I'm jus' pullin' yer leg! They asked me to be but I couldn't leave Minnie without the best line chef in the country now could I? Plus, then how would I see yer smiling face each mornin'? You know where I'll be, whenever you need me. Especially on the days this fella can't trick you into breakfast and you need me to chase him off!"

Hermione was laughing through her tears again and shaking her head. Her eyes seemed to soften when Ron's smile came on the screen again.

"So uh...whenever your'e ready, your dad, your brother and I are here to answer any questions you have. Just let us know what you need. We'll be here, looking forward to another day with you."

The screen went blank and Hermione continued to stare at it silently. No one spoke for a long time, the men giving Hermione her space to allow everything she just heard to sink in. 

"How many times have I watched this video?" she asked quietly.

Marlin answered her. "That was the first time, actually."

She nodded, then wordlessly she stood up and walked out of the house. The three of them watched as she walked to the end of the dock and sat, staring out at the water.

It was almost an hour later when Hermione stood. Ron, Harry and Marlin had all taken silent vigil in the chairs at the start of the dock to wait for her. As she approached, Ron stood.

"How's the tree?" The question was directed at Marlin, but Ron was quicker.

"Much like you," he shrugged. "Every day we have to convince it that it's a tree."

Hermione looked at him then a slow smile stretched across her face before she erupted in laughter. Relieved, all three men started to laugh too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes my two favorite scenes from the movie! So it was definitely so much fun to write. Enjoy!!!

After watching the video that explained her accident, Hermione told Ron, her brother Harry and her dad that she wanted to see the tree that her dad's car collided with that faithful day. Ron volunteered to take her.

"The bark is healing," she said softly, running her hand over the new growth of bark on the lower part of the tree. 

"Yeah," Ron said. "Wounds heal. Takes time, but they heal." His breathe caught as he took in the very sight of her. The afternoon sun bounced off her curls making her brown hair look like golden halos encircling her head. Having never seen her out of her usual pink shirt and white skirt, his eyes traveled appreciatively up and down her small frame. She had changed into a dark dress covered in delicate white flowers that hugged her curves much differently than the baggy shirt did. The neckline was lower than her shirt and the hemline was higher then her skirt. He was seeing more of her curvy shape and golden skin than he'd ever seen before and it was definitely doing his head in.

"You know," he broke the silence, "I've never hung out with you in the afternoon. In the setting sun you look...you look..." he almost couldn't finish the sentence.

"Perfect?" she said, smiling coyly.

"No...hideous." A lopsided grin filled his face as she guffawed at him.

"Meanwhile, this lighting makes your freckles look ghastly! I have no idea just how you make me fall for your-your _charms_ every day."

"Oh, it's easy! I just put on my best jeans and give you a little wiggle," he turned and shook his bum at her, "and you are putty in my hands." He waggled his fingers now. "My fishy hands," he added flirtatiously.

She smacked his hands away but laughed. Ron marveled at the way her smile lit up her chocolate brown eyes.

"I wish I met you before the accident," she sighed. "Even just one day before..."

"Nah," he said. "If you know me for any longer than a day, you'd realize I'm actually a big ole' prat."

"Doesn't really take a full day you know," she said under her breath but just loud enough for him to hear her over the breeze.

Ron clutched his chest and staggered back a few steps. "That hurt Granger!" He pouted and said with a cracking voice, "you know, your damaged temporal lobe is damaging my temporal heart!" His voice changed to a low growl. "You're going to have to pay."

Hermione hissed and raised her eyebrows in challenge. But when Ron actually growled, she shrieked and took off running. They chased each other around the tree as the Australian sun set behind them.

It was a couple of weeks later when Hermione was ready to reunite with friends she had not seen since the accident. She had fallen into a steady routine of waking up each morning and watching the video - which would be adjusted every few days to stay current - then joining Marlin, Harry and Ron downstairs to have questions answered and receive reassurance that the three of them were doing everything they could to help her. After mentioning a couple times that she would love to begin to see friends again, the three men agreed it was time.

Harry helped Ron put together a bonfire on the beach with just a handful of friends - nothing too overwhelming. Even Charlie came, to finally meet this 'mystery memory woman' who stole his little brother's heart - after he promised Ron not to embarrass him - and they all spent the evening catching up around the fire as the waves hit the evening shore.

"Hannah, I can't believe you're pregnant!" Hermione was saying as Ron perched himself beside her and handed her a drink. "Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to her now married mates from school.

Hannah rubbed her protruding belly affectionately as Neville spoke up. "First try too!" He exclaimed. Hannah swung her hand at him to shush him, but Harry and Ron both clinked their beer bottles with Neville.

"Cheers, mate," Ron laughed.

Hermione and Hannah rolled their eyes to each other before Hermione turned her attention to the twins. "Parvarti, Padma you both look so well. I hope my students are being kind to you, Parvarti."

"Oh they're wonderful," one of the two dark-haired women spoke up. "They miss you so. You should come and visit one day! They would love to see you!"

Hermione turned to Ron who nodded. "That's a really good idea," he said softly. She smiled.

"So," Padma said, "you must be Ron? The friend who made the tape?"

Ron nodded but Hermione said "Oh, I think he's more than a friend." She looked at him expectantly. "You're my...boyfriend, right?"

Ron nodded again, a smile stretching across his face. "That's right, love."

"So every day," Hannah said, "you tell her what happened, wait for her to digest it all and be okay, then get her to fall in love with you again?"

"Yes," Ron chuckled. He looked back at Hermione and smiled softly at her. She dropped her gaze shyly and grinned at her drink. "That about sums it up."

Hannah turned to Neville. "Took you long enough to get me to fall for you just once!"

Neville threw his hands up and squeaked. Then he turned to Ron. "You're making the rest of us blokes look bad Ron." Charlie and Harry nodded in agreement.

By the time everyone left the small, private beach, the sun had set and there was a cool chill in the air. Only Hermione and Ron remained, so she pulled out the video camera for new footage for the tape.

"Tell me something about you," she said as she kept the camera trained on him.

Ron walked slowly along the beach and thought. "Well...Oh! I've won a dozen all-you-can-eat chicken wing contests! I'm undefeated actually."

Hermione laughed. "Have you really?"

"Yep!" He laughed. "I'm also an opera singer," he dropped his voice and leaned in close, "but only in my bathroom. Great acoustics, y'know."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione could barely contain her laughter.

"No, really," Ron said, sobering up from his own mirth. "What do you want to know?"

Hermione thought for a moment, the wind blowing her curls all about her face. She caught Ron gazing at her and smiled. "Do you...do you love me?"

"Oh," Ron breathed out in surprise. "Hmm..."

"Oh, I don't mean to...I'm sorry. I put you on the spot. It's just...informational you know? For the tape. But you don't have to..." she dropped the camera from him as she sputtered on. "You don't have to answer yet..."

"No, no," he said then cleared his throat. He gestured to the camera and she lifted back to him. "Recording?" She nodded. "Good. Well...I mean, 'love'...that's a pretty deep word 'innit? I...I know that every morning, when I go to that diner and see you...I just watch you and think about...think about how I have never, in my life, loved anyone as much as I love you. Pretty sure I love you more than anyone has ever loved another person. You're...you're everything to me, Mione." He looked up then at the camera, then at her face just to the side of it. Her brown eyes were wide and absolutely sparkling in the moonlight.

"Wow," she breathed. "And...and h-how do I feel about you?"

"Well," he gave her a lopsided grin, "reckon you're excited to have the Chicken Wing King as your boyfriend," she laughed. "And," he stepped closer and leaned in just a bit, "you've been dying to snog me for quite a while now."

"Have I?" she asked softly, her gaze dropping to his lips as he licked them.

He nodded, his own eyes on her lips. "Mhm." Their eyes met as they both leaned in at the same time. As their lips met, her free hand sank into his hair at the nape of his neck, and his fingers sought the comfort of the deepest parts of her curls. The waves crashed around them, seagulls dipped low and squawked...but all that mattered, was their lips as they slid against one another - tasting each other, drinking each other in.

"How was that?" Ron asked softly, after he pulled back just enough to catch a breath.

"There's nothing like a first kiss."

This became Hermione's mantra each time they shared their first kiss of the day over the next few weeks. She whispered it when they kissed by the lighthouse in the bay, she sighed it in the middle of the pineapple farm, and she said it to the crashing of the waves each and every time they shared a kiss on the beach.

And again, inside the shark tunnel of the aquarium after it had closed to the public for the day. "There's nothing quite like a first kiss," she whispered as Ron's lips brushed against hers, lingering before attacking again. "Mmph!" She pushed away suddenly. "What're you doing?"

Ron threw his hands up innocently. "Nothing! You had a piece of lint on your..." he nodded towards her chest.

"No, Ronald. You were trying to feel me up!"

Ron shrugged and relented. He could tell she wasn't too hacked off, there was a hint of a smile on her now swollen but still perfect lips. "Alright," he sighed. "I was...but this is like the 30th time we've snogged and my fingers are dying to take action." He wiggled his fingers at her. "You love my fishy fingers. Do you really want to deny them the pleasure of...feeling you up?"

Hermione laughed and pulled his fingers into hers as she started to walk. "I know," she said, "Well...no, I suppose I actually don't know. It still feels like the first time...I think." She had a look of confusion on her face, but then shook her head as if to clear it. 

Ron regarded her for a moment then thought back to the task at hand. "Alright, love, how about a compromise...let's average this out shall we?" Hermione looked up at him intrigued as they passed the colorful fish swimming aimlessly in their tanks. "It's the 1st time for you, and the 30th time for me...so that makes it the 15th time!"

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yep. And, according to Australian law," he pulled her towards him in a darker corner, "I am entitled to full boob access after 15 snogs."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish I met you before the accident."

Ron smiled sadly. "You say that all the time love." He kissed her forehead and breathed in the smell of her hair before pulling back. "Hey, I have someone I want you to meet."

As they entered the walrus enclosure, a large walrus slid out of the pool and barked as he came to a rest in front of them. "Hey Crookshanks! This is Hermione. Hermione, allow me to present...Crookshanks."

Hermione laughed as Crookshanks bowed then offered her his flipper for a shake. "Pleasure! Oh Ron he's marvelous!"

Ron put his hands on her hips as he stood behind her. "Want to see something?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, but Ron didn't miss the way her breath hitched at the brush of his lips against her ear. He grinned but returned his mind to the task at hand. "Crookshanks...tea time!" He said in a sing-song voice. The walrus puffed his snout and whistled as a tea kettle would.

Hermione clapped laughing. "Brilliant!!"

"Go ahead," Ron urged. "Ask him a question. He's very smart and gives the best advice."

"Okay," she thought for a moment. "Oh...okay, I have a question Crookshanks. Do you think, that Ronald and I are ready to further our physical relationship?"

Ron's eyes popped open and he moved his hand up and down behind Hermione, signaling for the walrus to answer affirmatively. Thankfully, Crookshanks obliged with a very enthusiastic head nod and bark.

"Oh, you do, do you?" she laughed and glanced back at Ron who simply smiled innocently. "So, do you think," she turned back to Crookshanks, "that I should take him back to his studio and take advantage of him?" Again Ron raised his hand to signal to Crookshanks to give a nod, but this time the walrus hesitated. Ron waved his hand faster, more frantically and started mouthing to him, pleading in his mind. Finally, the walrus gave a definitive nod and Ron grinned and looked down at Hermione expectantly.

"I saw that you know," she said as she turned to Ron fully. "And I'm glad you did it." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down until his lips crashed into hers.

Their lips barely parted in the short trip to his studio, as he drew the sliding door open and closed behind them, or even as they began to strip each other of jackets and clothing. The curious dolphins swam up to his window and their noses followed clothing as they were thrown around the room...until Ron noticed them and waved them off.

* * *

The dolphins now leaped out of the water playfully as Ron sat nearby strumming his guitar lightly. Hermione watched him with a smile, a cup of tea in her hands and his jumper keeping her warm in the night air. When she noticed the guitar in his studio, she asked if he played. So he brought her outside by the dolphin exhibit for a few tunes.

"Alright, I just wrote this one so...go easy on me, yeah?" She giggled and nodded.

_**"That Leaky spot is the place** _   
_**Where I first saw your face** _   
_**We liked each other right away** _   
_**But you didn't remember me the very next day** _

_**Forgetful Mione** _   
_**Has got a the cutest hiiii-neee** _

_**I used to trick you into pulling your car over so we could chat** _   
_**But my favorite time was when you beat the shit out of Charlie with a bat** _   
_**Then we drove to see Dr. Dumbledore** _   
_**And found out that in Harry's dreams he's a whore** _

_**Forgetful Mione** _   
_**Cracked her head but not her spiney** _

_**And I really do love her so** _   
_**And I'll never let her go** _   
_**Even if while I'm singing this song** _   
_**She's wishing I had Crookshanks the Walrus' shlong** _

_**Forgetful Mione** _   
_**Has the juiciest va-"** _

"RONALD!!!"

_**"How about another first kiss?"** _

They ended the night in Hermione's room, laying in her bed facing one another. Their hands were touching, and Ron could hear her breathing slowing down, as he felt himself drifting too.

"I'll lay here until you fall asleep," he murmured. "Then I'll go downstairs to the couch." She simply nodded, her eyes still closed. "Don't fall asleep yet though."

"M'not sleeping," she mumbled. "I'm just...closing my eyes."

They lay there silently, their faces inches apart, their fingers brushing against one another. "Mione?" he whispered. 

"Mhm?"

"Will you marry me?" He opened his eyes just enough to see her eyes now open and staring into his.

"Yes," she said simply. "Of course." Her eyes closed again with a smile.

"Don't forget about me Mione."

"Never," she whispered faintly. That was the last thing he heard as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Ron heard the birds chirping through the open window and could see the sunlight through his eyelids even before he opened them. He smiled at the feeling of Hermione's fingers twitching against his, and then finally opened his eyes just as she did.

"Morning love," he said sleepily.

This was met with a blood-curdling scream as Hermione used all her force to push him from her bed. He rolled and grabbed the blanket to take with him, realizing that it was morning - which meant he was now a stranger to her. Only thing worse than finding a stranger in your bed is finding a naked stranger in your bed...he should know.

"Mione! Hermione, wait!" he called over her screams.

"HELP! HELP!" As she screamed she began to hurl any and everything she could grab in his direction...shoes, video tapes, a very large and heavy vase...

"Hey! Hey! Hey wait!" He cried as he ducked the object she threw at him. "Please, let me explain!" She screamed louder and threw harder. "I know you don't understand, but please...I'm your boyfriend! Just let me talk please!"

She paused and for a moment, he thought he got through to her - until she grabbed a familiar looking bat. "Wait no! Don't you remember me? Just a little?"

 ** _Thunk_**.

Ron saw Harry and Marlin running into the room, just as everything went black.

"Here you go," Harry said softly, handing Ron a bag of ice as he came to. He was downstairs on the couch now, Marlin and Harry with him. "I can't kick you arse, but it's good to know that my sister can," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah...thanks mate." Ron winced as he gingerly touched the bag of ice to the throbbing goose egg on the side of his head.

Just then Dr. Dumbledore came down the stairs and joined them. Ron wasn't sure when he arrived, but was thankful that he apparently took house calls. "Well, our little David Nilsson is shaken up, but she will be fine. She's watching the tape now."

Ron removed the ice. "How's _my_ temporal lobe doc?"

Dumbledore examined Ron's head and face and smiled gently. "Mr. Weasley, I do believe that you and your short term memory will both pull through just fine. But...did your left eye always pull to the right like that before she hit you?"

"What?!" Ron started just as Harry shot up from his seat.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Ron! So what if he's a little cross-eyed!"

"Sit down Harry, it was a joke. Just diffusing the tension."

"Sorry doc," Harry took his seat, and Dumbledore settled onto the couch beside him.

"So, Ron, I hear from these two that you're planning to set sail to Antarctica to study...humpback whales? When does this adventure begin?"

"Oh it actually began ten years ago," Ron sighed. "That's when the planning and saving and boat-building began."

Dumbledore nodded and placed the tips of his fingers together in thought. "Fascinating. The only tidbit I really know about humpback whales is that we have something in common." The three men in the room looked at him inquiringly. "A ten-foot long penis of course." 

Marlin and Harry laughed while Ron just shook his head. "I'll have to remember that one," he mumbled.

"Tell Hermione about your trip yet?" Harry asked as he sobered up.

"Nothing to tell now is there?" he asked. The three men looked at HIM now in question. "Not like I can leave her now. She needs me. I can't...we've made so much progress. I can't leave her for a year now...I really think that deep down she's starting to remember me."

Dumbledore sighed and leaned forward. "No, Mr. Weasley...you want to believe it...I daresay we all want to believe it. But...it's just...it's not to be, Mr. Weasley."

They all sat and stared at the floor sadly, unaware of the young woman standing on the landing above them, taking in their entire conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never watched the movie "50 First Dates", look up the song 'Forgetful Lucy' from the movie - you can catch that clip on Youtube...then you'll know the tune that Ron's song Forget Mione is to. :) Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
